Question: A blue pair of shorts costs $$3$, and a popular black belt costs $5$ times as much. How much does the black belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the black belt is a multiple of the cost of the blue pair of shorts, so find the product. The product is $5 \times $3$ $5 \times $3 = $15$ The black belt costs $$15$.